The Blade- Will be deleted
by BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: '"Riptide, the tide that take people by surprise. Thank you." Those were the last words spoken by Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, savior and hero of Olympus, destroyer of many, hero and friend to many.' Rating may change to M for later chapters. Being Rewritten.
1. His Death

"Slut-"

"-Whore-"

"-Idiot-"

"-Emo-"

"-Goth-"

"-Attention Seeker-"

"-Friendless-"

"-Worthless-"

Those words cycled through his head as he held the blade, that had always kept him and others from death and it will now be known as the blade that help took his life, to his stomach.

He had already written his letters for his friends, the people at school, his parents, the titans and the gods. He had made peace and is now ready to escape this life.

Looking in the mirror hanging from the bedroom door in his apartment, he shoved the blade in his stomach. He held his stare in the mirror, not breaking the gaze until he dropped to the floor.

Blood pooled around his body and with the last bit of strength he had, he pulled the blade out of his stomach and held it tightly in his grasp.

His eyes, blurry, managed to focus on the carving on the blade. Even when he was about to die, he managed to decipher the ancient greek writing, Anaklusmos.

"Riptide, the tide that take people by surprise. Thank you."

Those were the last words spoken by Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, savior and hero of Olympus, destroyer to many, hero and friend to many.

* * *

I was thinking about doing multiple chapters where different characters got letters from Percy and how they handled his death. Review and let me know what you think and who I should write about first. The name with more than five people who want it will be chosen.

I'm sorry it is a very short chapter.

-BlackandBlueMascara

This chapter has been edited.


	2. Poseidon's Reaction

Poseidon POV

I was sitting on my throne listening to a meeting about gods know what, when I felt a tingle in my stomach.

I brushed it off thinking that Percy's stomach was hurting. It went on for a minute or two till it stopped.

It wasn't till after Hermes burst through the doors with a tear streaked face, his body shaking with his sobs, and handed me a letter, that I wished I hadn't brushed it off and went to Percy as soon as it happened.

I looked at the letter and saw that it was from Percy, I opened it afraid of what was in the letter.

Dear Dad,

I'm sorry i'm your bastard. I'm sorry I disappointed you so much that you didn't want to come visit. I'm sorry that I was the product of your affair. I'm sorry for causing you to worry about me. I'm sorry.

I just want you to let you know two things I'm not sorry for. Loving you with all my heart and for asking you to come and help defeat Typhon because that meant that you would help the gods defeat him and come to Olympus to save the thrones if we had failed. If we had failed there would have been a possibility of your throne being destroyed and that meant that you would have been weaker from the loss of your kingdom and the loss of your kingdom and you would have the possibility of fading. And I couldn't let that happen, I just couldn't. I would rather have let myself die than let you fade and when I was battling Kronos, I knew I would have done that. I love you with all my heart. If you get this, this is goodbye.

The deceased Son of Poseidon and Sally, Hero and Savior of Olympus, destroyer to many, hero and friend to most,

Percy Jackson

I felt my body being consumed with shock, disbelief, and pain.

My only demigod son, my favorite son, thought I was disappointed in him. He died believing he didn't have my love. He died thinking he was my bastard and not my son.

If only I went to him. If only I showed and told him that I loved him. Maybe he would still be here.

* * *

So how was it? Was it good, bad, eh?

Who should I do now? There will be a poll on my profile. Go vote. The voting will be closed Friday 18th.


	3. Kronos' Reaction

Kronos POV

Tartarus is boring as crap.

Damn that Percy Jackson, for casting me back into this prison. I should have killed him earlier.

A letter floated down from the ceiling of the cave. I snatched the letter from the air and saw that it was from Percy Jackson himself.

I stared at it for a minute or two debating if I should open it or not. My curiosity won in the end. I opened it and saw the best seven words in the world.

You won. You got your wish.

The deceased Son of Poseidon and Sally, Hero and Savior of Olympus, destroyer to many, hero and friend to most,

Percy Jackson

He is dead. This is the best day ever.

A smile spread over my lips. He is dead.

I got my wish after all.

* * *

So how was it?

Okay so whoever comments first gets to choose who they want to go first from this list.

Sally

Paul

Annabeth

Nico

Jason

Leo

Thalia

Piper

May the odds be ever in your favor,

BlackandBlueMascara


	4. Nico's Reaction

Nico Pov

Ugh… I hate the Underworld and the people in it sometimes.

I flopped down onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and put my arm over them.

I was dozing off when I felt it. Someone died and is now in the underworld. But instead of feeling it just in my head, I felt it in my heart too. Someone close to me died.

It could only be Will, Hazel, Renya, or… Percy.

No! Oh gods… Please let it be a joke. Please….

My heart was pounding and my hands were shaking as I grabbed a drachma. I went to the fountain that Percy made me install. I threw my drachma in and pleaded with Fleecy to show me Percy.

'I'm sorry, Nico. Percy…. Is… Percy is dead.' Fleecy's voice echoed through my head.

I collapsed to my knees and continuously shook my head.

"Nico Di Angelo?"

I lifted my head and saw that Hermes had a letter in his hand and that his face was wet and his body was shaking with suppressed shivers.

I took the letter and knew it was from Percy in an instant. It had the scent of the sea breeze.

I opened the letter and started to read it.

Dear Nico,

You will probably know that I'm dead by now, won't you? Well, I just want to let you know how sorry I am that I let Bianca die. It should have been me instead of her. You became like an little brother to me. I always tried to protect you to the best of my abilities. I think I managed to do some good doing that because you are alive right now.

Tartarus and Gaia completely broke me when the Titans somewhat failed trying to completely brake me.

So this is goodbye. Take care of our family for me. I love you. And don't become reckless.

The deceased Son of Poseidon and Sally, Hero and Savior of Olympus, destroyer to many, hero and friend to most,

Percy Jackson

I stared at the letter for a little while more.

I promise I'll take care of them Percy. I swear on the River of Styx.

There was a faint clap of thunder in the distance, signaling an oath was made.

I'll take care of them, if you take care of yourself.

Goodbye for now, my older brother. May you rest in Elysium in peace.

* * *

This chapter made me want to cry.

*clears throat and blinks back tears*

Okay down to business. I have 3 things to address.

1) Who should I do next? The choices are:

Sally  
Paul  
Annabeth  
Thalia  
Artemis  
Apollo  
Hyperion  
Iapetus/Bob  
Nyx  
Gaia

First person who comments gets to chose.

Okay, 2) I have a new poll up. 'Should I respond to questions before my chapters start?' It will be closed on September 8th, 2017. The choices are:

Yes  
No  
I Don't Care  
Its Up to You

You can choose up to only 1 choice so choose wisely.

Lastly, 3) How am I doing on my books? Drop a review on all my books and whoever does all of my books, gets either a one-shot of their choice or a chapter to what ever book they want dedicated to them. The clock is ticking.

-BlackandBlueMascara


	5. On Temporary Hold

Hey, sorry this is not a chapter but a A/N. I suggest you read till the end. Thanks.

This story will be placed on temporary hold till I get what I need to get down sorted. I will try to get everything down as soon as possible. Some of the stuff is personal reasons, lack of time, or lack of organization and motivation.

I will still be on this website and will try to respond to reviews and PMs. Any questions, please feel free to PM or email me. These will be the quickest ways to get to me.  
As the subject, put Question and then type whatever you may want to talk about. My email is blackandbluemascara .

I hope to be back soon.

I love yall and will miss yall.


	6. Hey Guys Not an Update

Hey y'all, its been a while hasn't it? No this isn't an update. I have a poll up that I'm not sure if y'all have noticed or not. Its 'Should I Continue My Stories or Not' Since it has been up for a long time but no one has voted, I'll give y'all till October 6th, 2017, the upcoming Friday. If the majority votes no I'll decide if I should leave my books up or not. If the majority votes yes, I'll update all my books, including 'Maybe'. I'm still taking one-shot requests and I have just gotten my first request yesterday.

Anyways, I hope y'all have a great day,  
BlackandBlueMascara


	7. Back in Buisness

Hey Guys... Yeah, its been a while. I'm so sorry it has been so long. Lack of time and resources has made it really hard to do anything.

Anyways... These stories are no longer on hold:

The Blade

Abusive House, Burned Ties

Demigods & Olympians Read: The Lightning Thief

I have a few more things to say.

1) I give thanks to my momma because of her she not only inspired me to start writing in the first place but she has also helped me get back to writing.

2) I am going to re-do all of The Blade chapters because I have been on a writer's block because of the plot. I have found a way around my writer's block by redoing the entire plot.

3) I will edit all of my chapters before I start actually adding actual chapters to the books.

4) In my boredom, I have created a series of song-fics and quote-fics of my favorite fandoms. I hope yall enjoy.

5) I have to give thanks to all of my loyal readers and reviewers because of yall I continued to write in hopes of me returning to this website to update my books.


End file.
